This Is Halloween
by MorgieSan
Summary: Halloween, halloween. AU, AU. If you didn't read any of that to the tune of the song, Kate Beckett is disappointed in you. Obviously this AU, and it's actually a potential excerpt from as yet unfinished multi-chapter event. Enjoy? Because I'm not giving you anymore information on that universe than this.


Author's Note: Kate's costume was inspired by the edit that half0utloud made, and the small fry is obviously inspired by the real life Princess Deadpool. Happy Halloween!

* * *

Kate finished lining her eyes and went to finish putting the rest of her costume on. The tricorner hat was put on, following one final mess of the hair, and the sword tucked into her side.

A little princess superhero stood next to her patiently waiting for her turn. "Ummuh, I spa-key now?"

"Yep, it's your turn. Are you ready for grandma to take you to her party while I work?" She scooped her daughter up and placed her on the counter, letting the tips of her crossed swords on their fairy wing frame dangle in the sink.

The little girl sat as still as she could while her mother pulled her hair up on the top of her head and then began rolling it into tight twin buns. "I gets mo' spa-key fo my hair?"

"Lots of sparkles, baby. Close your eyes."

The two-year-old squeezed her eyes shut and fisted her hands in the layers of her red and black tutu. It took Kate a few minutes to cover her daughter's head thoroughly with the red hair spray and then the black glitter spray she'd searched half of Manhattan for.

"So pretty. Are you ready for make-up?"

"Poofies?"

"We'll do that after your glitter okay?"

The child nodded enthusiastically and bared her baby teeth. "Es!"

Kate painted the bright red kool-aid stain on the toddler's lips and then began to apply the glitter face paint she'd made the night before. She had mixed red food coloring, cocoa butter, and glitter together and tested it out on her own arm. It had washed away cleanly without much staining. She brushed the paint on right into her hairline and her ears, leaving the large area circling her eyes for the next color. The application of the black paint went quickly, she only dared bringing it as close as the bottoms of her lids to the child's eyes.

"Now remember, you can't rub on your face. You'll get your costume and everything else all dirty."

"No wubs!" she declared, puffing out her little red chest.

Kate grinned and plopped the child down on the ground. "All done, let me get my shoes and we can go downstairs okay?"

"I hep!" She scurried over to the pirate boots and shoved her arm down into each one. With a great grunt, and locked elbows, she heaves the boots up and marches back over to her mother. Each footfall jingles with the bells attached to her mismatched sequined boots.

Kate presses her lips together in mirth and signs a thank you to the little girl before taking the boots and buckling them on to her feet. "Arrrr, me matey! We be late for breakfast!"

The little girl giggled and linked hands with her mother. "Bakes!"

"I smell the bacon too! Let's hurry before it's all gone." She lifted the child up and carried her down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was scrambling eggs.

Johanna was dressed as a witch, and Jim stood stock still in the corner, working on his scarecrow routine. They shared a quick breakfast and Kate pressed a couple of quick kisses to her baby's lips.

"The rest of the face paint is sitting on the vanity upstairs if she needs touch ups after breakfast. Her hair puffs are in the bag with her gloves, with her belt. I should be back by four," Kate called out, shouldering her bag full of Halloween treats.

"Yes, because we haven't done this routine at all before. Go to work. Enjoy your half day. Sweet-cheeks and I are going to drag your father off to the office for punch and cake."

Kate hustled into the room and began to place the baggies of treats out on the different desks. She dropped the last one and turned around at the chuckle of the Alice standing in the doorway.

Kate grinned back. "Hey Jen. Where is your Cheshire Cat today?"

The blonde smoothed out the apron over her dress and stepped further into the classroom. "Kev is on patrol this morning. We're doing more inappropriate costumes tonight at the Locke and Keyes party."

"Dare I ask?" Kate smirked, tucking the empty bag into her desk.

"I'll be playing the role of Chucky's bride."

Kate laughed and readjusted her sword so she could sit down behind her desk. "I will be trick-or-treating with Princess Deadpool."

Jenny sighed and pulled a chair over to the desk. "I still can't believe you have a kid, Kate. And I've met her."

"I don't even understand that. She's literally the only thing I talk about."

"No, no. It's not like that. I think I'm just a little jealous. Kev and I are pretty serious, and I just need for him to pop the question. My dad would crap his pants and then strangle Kevin if he knocked me up before we got married."

"I can totally see that. Your dad is kind of terrifying," Kate agreed.

"Pictures. I need to see what a Princess Deadpool looks like."

Kate smiled broadly, pulled her cellphone out of her desk drawer, and opened the camera app. "The first seven or eight are the final look, before those are the step by step."

Jenny awed over the child for about five minutes, before bidding her friend goodbye and heading back across the hall to her classroom. Kate greeted each of her students with a boo as they entered, from where she stood sentry at the door.

"Well this is awkward," a miniature Captain Jack Sparrow commented.

Kate grinned and bowed down. "Elizabeth Swann, sir. Shall we have a high seas adventure?"

Michael laughed and turned back to his dad. "See, I told you she was the Pirate King!"

Rick just shrugged and tossed her a smile. "I was figuring on Anne Bonny."

"Dad is Clark Kent right now, his other costume is super secret and he won't tell me until the party tonight. Give her the invitation, Dad," he ordered, spying his bag of treats and marching off to claim them.

Rick handed her a scroll. "You are invited to the wildest party of the year, your highness. We gather after the trick or treating hour for loud music, excessively spooky non-alcoholic cocktails, scary snacks, and dancing. Michael is having a few friends of his own over, and my mother has agreed to supervise the kids' room, so you are more than welcome to bring yours along."

"Spooky snacks, huh?"

"And then some."

"You should come. It'll be lots of fun. Dad got 'Hocus Pocus' for us and some Harry Potter movies. And we're gonna build the coolest blanket fort. Please come to the party, Miss Beckett!"

Kate pretended to ponder on it for a long moment, tapping the scroll against her chin as she hummed. The moment the kid turned his heavily lined puppy eyes on her she'd caved. "Yeah, okay. I'll show up with Deadpool, and she'll have bells on."

Michael pumped his fist in the air and went back over to his seat.

"Directions are in there, you won't regret this."

"I probably will, but I'm still showing up."

Rick laughed as she waved him off and went to start her first Halloween game of the day with her students.


End file.
